World Walker: Nativity
(A/N: Hey guys! This is basically the Christmas story of the series (sorry to those who don't celebrate Christmas, or are not Christians.) Any way, I would like to thank all of you guys, really. Because without you guys, I seriously doubt that the World Walker series would be half as good (or as fun) as it is now. Again thanks, and enjoy. ZombieKiller123) (PS: This is after the Personal Grounds Saga, but before the end of the series) Todd chased Elliot down to an alleyway, he saw him try to kill another person. When he turned the corner, the Elliot vanished. "Damn!" Todd muttered. But overall, his heart lightened. 'No more work for me!' he thought. It was December 24, Christmas Eve, and it was evident Elliot wasn't going to risk going "hunting" again. As always Todd's parents threw a party for his family as well as Johanna's. Todd was whistling to himself Trans Sibearian Orchesta's "Christmas Canon" when suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Some was amiss. Todd extended his right leg to keep walking, but he felt that he was beginning to "Walk". He tried to step to the right, then the left, then backwards, then in diagonal, all the same. He was stuck on that slab of cement. 'What on Earth is going on?' Todd has asked himself. He looked around. No one on the street. 'Let's try flying.' He only lifted himself an inch and he felt that he was "Walking". Todd groaned, "Well, might as well go." Todd lowered himself and took a step forward. He found himself in a very cold, sandy world. He shivered. Clearly this version of Earth hasn't ungone Global Warming. "So now where can I possibly be?" Todd asked to no one, kissing his cross. Todd walked under the cloudy sky, across the land aimlessly. 'If only I knew where the Pole Star was.' he thought to himself. He rubbed his hands together, and breathed on them, trying to keep them warm. He has tried going back home several times during this little trip, but his powers don't seem to be working. It has been about two hours he has now been walking, tired and cold, and worrying about his family, and wondering how long he's been gone in his world. To his surprise he saw a village, and there was a large palace in the horizen. "Thank You God." Todd muttered to himself. He walked down a few hills and was in the village. Since it was night, and most likely no one was up, he crept to the houses and found and pieces of wood he could, be it wood that has already been used, or just chunks out of peices of rotting wood that laid around. Todd laid the sticks down and snapped his fingers, flames crackling. After a moment of silence Todd realized...he could have done this the whole damn time! "I can be real stupid at times can I?" Todd held the flames closer to himself to keep himself warm. Shuffling, that's what Todd heard. The shuffling of sand. He looked up and saw a trio of men rushing away from the palace Todd noted earlier. All three men wore robes, long enough to cover their feet, and Todd could tell where they were from. One was Indian, one was Arabic, and the third was Persian. He closed his fist and killed the flame and called out, "Excuse me! Mind telling me where you are going?" The three men stopped and looked at him like he had two heads. Todd knew it was both his clothes and his skin color (obivously since America was unknown at the time). The Indian man, answered, "Hello young man, I am Gathaspa. And my compariots, Melichior and Bithisarea came here to deliver and worship a king." Todd thought of the names, they were familiar, but he couldn't think of where he heard of them. He also found it strange these men would worship a king, rather then a god. "Alright." Todd said, nodding, and also now just questioning how come whenever he traveled into a world why he and other people can understand each other with no language barrier. "But the King of this land has heard our plans, and will kill all the children born, and so must we." continued Melichior. Todd felt sympathy for the three men and asked, "Is there a way I can help you?" The three men thought for a moment, making it silent for about 6 minutes before Bithisarea said, "Yes, give these to the king we seek." All three men handed their bags to Todd. "Where am I to go?" All three men looked up at the skies. 'Astrologists.' he thought. They all pointed beyond the village, beyond the palace, home of the King that wanted them dead. The bag had considerable weight, but nothing he can't handle. "I'll take this to your king, I'll send him your greetings." All three men gave their thanks to him. "Be careful child." said Melichior. Todd smiled, "Don't worry about me, watch out for yourselves!" Todd began to sprint into the village, and already saw several men with swords, looking for the three men. He zipped between them. 'I won't worry about them, and before I go to the king...I have a bit of work to do with the guy in the place.' he thought. Todd crept behind a building and teleported to the place. In it was a large crowd of people in the feasting hall. Why they were throwing such a celebration Todd didn't know, but he could see the king. Todd yelled out, disrupting everything, "King!" The King looked up at him, "Who are you?" Todd answered, "My name is Todd," The King tilted his head slightly, "Todd? What sort of name is that?" Todd answered, "Not one that'll be used for a while. Any way, why are sending your guards to kill three innocent men, and the babies?" The King answered, "They came to worship a king, one to be born. If he were to be born, he would threaten my reign." "Oh, so ego's the reason eh?" Todd replided coldly. He walked to the side, the King watching him. "Then let's trim it down shall we!" He tossed a plasma disk at the King, causing him to duck. The disk sliced right through the throne he was sitting on. The guards lept into action and surrounded Todd. Todd motioned his hands down, making a telekinetic burst. The guards all toppled onto the ground, where Todd made the earth under the tile capture the hands of the guards. All this action caused the people at the celebration to run out in fear. The other guards ran through to the room, blades pulled out. Todd just thought and the swords wrapped around their user, incapacipating them. The King grabbed his own sword and charged. Todd used the wind to force him back. But the King rushed though it. 'Wow, this guy's pretty tough, I'll give him that.' He created his own sword and clashed it against the King's. "How are you doing this?" demanded the King. Todd answered, "Magic." He kicked the man down and kicked the sword from his hand, before stepping on his chest. "Call off your men!" Todd comanded. The man beneath his feet simply answered, "I can't it's already begun. This prince should be dead by now..." Todd created a disk of wind again and sent it to his hand. "AH!" the King cried out. His right hand was a foot away from him. Todd tossed a fireball onto the bleeding limb, so he wouldn't bleed out. "I got rid of the hand you used to make the decree. See you Hell." Todd really can't believe how angry he was...no wait, he could. This man didn't even care about the fact that those were kids, 'babies' even, and just sent them all to their graves, families destroyed forever. Todd was crying, he was so mad. 'And there's nothing I can do.' Todd thought. Since he didn't know the fates of the trio of men, decided to continue his journey. The moon inched up higher in the sky, Todd could see it between the clouds, which were thick enough to cut through. The wind picked up, causing Todd to become colder, his fingers and hands numb, making the bag seem heavier, the clouds accumulated, making it harder to see. Todd grew tired, he's covered a great distance, but since he could barely see where he was, he was greatly discouraged. He thought to himself, 'I don't even know where I'm going.' Like that however, a flash of light boomed into existence. It was magestic, beautiful and to Todd's pleasure, bright. "That has to be it!" Todd said to himself. He decided to sprint for it, 'It can't be that much farther!' Except it was that much farther, and Todd was regretting sprinting. Due to the weght of the bag, and the fact his legs were now completely numb, Todd fell to his knees. For one reason or another Todd felt humbled for some reason. Things went black after that. When he "came to", Todd realized that he was moving, lying down on the back of an animal. His vision was blurry from the sand. 'This is how I die? The guards found me, what about Mom and Dad? How would they know?' Todd felt himself drift off to unconsciouness. A wet, warm cloth was on his head. Todd's eyelids twitched slightly before they opened up. His vision was still blurry, but he was in some kind of hut, on a pile of hay. There was a woman kneeling beside him, dabbing his head with a wet rag. "He's waking up honey." she said to her husband, who was watching the outside. The man nodded and smiled, "Good to hear. How are you?" The woman smiled, "Good, and our son is fine too." Todd rubbed his eyes a little, giving him some of his vision back, but he still could make out everything entirely. But he did see who the people were. He then muttered, "No, no, t-this is not happening." The woman asked, "What is not happening?" Todd said, "I-I can't be here, at this time, it's just not possible." The man asked, "Well you're here now. Are you alright?" Todd rubbed his eyes again, his vision now fully back. There was no question. The couple before him was Saint Joseph and the Virgin Mary. Todd couldn't help but stare for a few minutes. Mary placed a hand on his head and asked, "Are you alright child?" Todd nodded, "Y-yeah, I-I'm fine." Mary groaned, Todd and Joseph asked at the same time, "Are you alright?" Mary nodded, but answered in a strained voice, "T-the baby's coming!" Joseph turned to Todd and said, "Boy, find more water, my wife, Mary's going to need it!" Todd nodded and ran out of the manger. To thought, 'I have to get water for the Virgin Mary!...Never thought I'd ever say that, in my head or outloud.' He found a well near the hotel and got a bucketful and went back to the manger. Todd handed it to Joseph who grabbed another rag and placed it on Mary's head. Todd crept out of the manger, thinking it would be a better idea to not see the birth of Jesus. Despite not watching the birth, he was getting anxious. Mary cried out, letting Todd know that He has been born. He rushed into the manger, and saw the man and woman smiling down upon the new born Son. He did not cry, but He breathed fine, Todd could swear he saw an Aureola around Him. Todd went for his bag, and opened them. 'As I thought!' Todd thought. In the bag was gold, myrrh, and frankincense. Todd took them and went to Mary and Joseph. "Three men, Magi, told me to give you these gifts. Myrrh, Gold, and Frankincense." Joseph took the gifts in his hands and looked at them. Originially the two would-be saints were about to decline, when Todd said, "Please, I don't know if the Magi are still alive, the King," Todd then realized his name, "Herod, has sent his men to kill every child, and the Magi themselves. I don't want all that blood to be in vain." The two looked solemly at Todd, "May God have mercy on them all." said Mary. Joseph nodded. "Thank you," begun Joseph, only to realize that he didn't know his name. "Todd, my name is Todd." Mary smiled, "Todd, what a nice name." she looked down a her baby, "What do you think Jesus?" Baby Jesus cooed and looked at Todd, and stretched out His arms. Mary then offered the Baby to him. Todd then stated, "Oh I don't know if I could possibly..." Baby Jesus flexed His fingers. Todd sighed and held Him. 'Well I never imaged doing this.' Todd thought to himself, looking down at the focus of his faith. The Child hugged Todd, before turning to his Mother. Todd smiled and said, "It was a huge honor to meet you all." Mary and Joseph looked confused, "We don't understand." Joseph said. Todd got up and said to the saints, "Don't worry, you will!" Todd ran off, and just as before, he felt as if he was about to "walk" even if he didn't want to, except he actually did. Todd found himself on the sidewalk where he began. He checked his watch, and readjusted it to his universe's time. It has only been five minutes, not very long at all considering him. 'I can make it home before anyone misses me!' Todd rushed home, down the street, taking a right on Jefferson street to the house with all the cars in front of it. But he noticed someone standing on the pourch, Johanna. Todd ran up the stairs and tapped her shoulder, "Johanna, are you alright?" She jumped a little, being deep in thought. "Oh, sorry Todd, didn't notice you, and yes I'm fine. I was just a little tired, and your father told me to stand outside for a bit, to wake me up. It worked." Todd then asked, "What were you thinking about?" Johanna just smirked, "What world you've been walking to?" Todd was shocked, "How did you know I've been world walking?" Johanna giggled, "I can just tell now. Where have you been?" Todd chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:Short Stories Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Finished Stories